PhiNet
PhiNet is a Filipino television network owned by Trinome Media. History Before PhiNet Brothers Juan and Nathan are thinking of a third network to compete with ENetwork and VGC (now FV+). They made a media company called PhilMedia and went to NTC to registered a station now called PhiNet. It took 1-2 months to build some buildings in Philippines. But it is scheduled to broadcast on May 21, 1980. However, the brothers abandoned the company, and sold it to Eastman Media. Early years PhiNet started broadcasting on May 21, 1980, at exactly 6am. It broadcasts cartoons, movies, and syndicated programming that time. Formerly owned by Eastman Media, PhiNet raised on the ratings, No.2 beating ENetwork all the time. One week later, it started newscasts during morning, noon, and evening called News @ PH. On June 10, 1980, Marcos and PhiNet have an agreement to air Palarong Pambansa in PhiNet. It still airs today. In 1985, MGM and PhiNet have an agreement to air MGM shows on PhiNet, Tagalog dubbed. It still airs today. Downfall (1987-1995) The period saw as a major decline for PhiNet as its resources became outdated and endured major mismanagement which led to the network either shutting down or selling its stations. From being number 1 in the ratings, PhiNet's ratings slumped into No.6, due to the growth of other networks/independent stations. On the same year, Eastman established a subsidiary called PhiNet Owned Stations, which will control the PhiNet O&Os. Making the way to the top; World-Class Primetime Programming/Telenovela Dominance On 1995, it started to recover in primetime ratings, beating other stations such as DPHI and DWPO. It made the way to No.4, it helped PhiNet to challenge ENetwork for third place in total day ratings. In 1996, PhiNet started broadcasting telenovelas, as it is popular back then. The network became a driving force in Tagalog-dubbed foreign programs and movies (such as MariMar, tagalog dubbed and it is successful) and made the popular and turnaround its ratings on the evening prime time. Due to the success, the other networks followed and broadcast telenovelas not only from Mexico but also Spanish language telenovelas from the United States, Colombia, Venezuela, Argentina and others. The most popular is Brazil, Taiwan, and South Korea. Eastman went defunct; acquired by Trinome On 1999, Eastman filed a Chapter 11 bankruptcy, and it will sell the assets Eastman owned. Trinome acquired the assets including PhiNet. No.1 in ratings (2009-present) On 2009, it is no.1 unexpected to Den Serran and the staffs of PhiNet. One day later, a special was made about the history of PhiNet, and a Thank You Message by the brothers formerly will set up the station and Den Serran, Sr. Programs List of programs broadcast by PhiNet Stations O&Os * DWPN-TV 21 Manila * DWPZ-TV 16 Pampanga * DZRL-TV 2 Dagupan * DYXE-TV 5 Palawan * DYSL-TV 10 Cebu Affiliates * DZPJ-TV 10 Cagayan Valley * DWTX-TV 7 Laoag * DZBH-TV 12 Baguio * DWRQ-TV 3 Naga * DZBK-TV 8 Batangas * DYXF-TV 19 Iloilo * DYNN-TV 30 Bacolod * DYEP-TV 44 Tacloban * DXXI-TV 21 Davao * DXIP-TV 2 Butuan * DXPK-TV 23 Zamboanga * DXPL-TV 25 Cagayan de Oro Slogans * 1980-1985 - Every Filipino's Dream * 1985 - Maraming Salamat Po Mga Filipinos! * 1985-1987 - Andito Lang Kami sa Telebisyon Mo! * 1987-1990 - Andito Lang Kami! * 1990 - PhiNet @ 10 * 1990-1994 - PhiNet, Where You Belong! (based on GMA's 1980s jingle) * 1994-2003 - Kaibigan Mo (based on IBC's 2019 ident) * 2000 - Salamat sa 20 Years, Kaibigan! * 2003-2007 - Ang Bagong Pilipino (based on IBC's 2003 ident) * 2005 - PhiNet on 25! * 2009-2016 - The Leader (based on RPN's 1979 ident) * 2010 - Happy 30 Years, Still the One * 2017 - Kasama Mo (based on RPN's 2007 ident) * 2017-2019 - We're With You on PhiNet (still used on stations) * 2019-present - Be Local. Be PhiNet Gallery image0-23.png|Logo with slogan from 2017-2019. image01.png|Logo from 1980-1997. Trivia * On the 1980s, it is on No.2 because it is broadcasting alot of FPJ movies, which is popular that time. Category:Philippines Category:Quezon City Category:PhiNet